


Tear Stained Writing

by JDnotHaDes



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDnotHaDes/pseuds/JDnotHaDes
Summary: Happy Valentines Day!People in this fandom tend to make au's where Conner is alive. But that is all based on nothing. The actual Conner was only given a few lines, so all we know about Conner is that he acted alike to a bully. I'm sorry, but Conner is dead. Not only his body, but everything he was that we will never know.(Sorry that this is so short)





	Tear Stained Writing

Looking down at the letter, Evan contemplated the past. 

Thinking about Conner, he started to cry. He never knew Conner. Everything he ever did, every thought, would never be understood. 

Conner’s reason for living (or death) couldn’t be forgotten, because they never knew it. Evan loved the Conner he created. 

The lies he told, the makeshift world he placed imaginary Conner in. A real person, and he treated him like a fictional character. 

Evan wondered, did he only like fake Conner because of Zoe? Was this pretense, this charade anywhere near how Conner really was?

No. All of Conner that Evan really knew was the Conner that pushed him and signed his cast. And Conner was dead. 

Evan would never, never truly know Conner. His faults, where he shined, his favorite color. 

And Evan wept for the dead boy he would never truly be able to fall in love with.


End file.
